second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth
"Somewhere, someplace, somehow, we will all earn our second chance." - Prime Minister Ishii, during a conference following the Commonwealth's founding. The Commonwealth is a democratic, multi-species nation located in the South-Eastern quadrant of the galaxy. It is the central civilisation of Second Chance, the nation which is played by Mahu in the game of Stellaris around which the story is built, and serves as the home for many of the series' protagonists and supporting characters. History It is the successor state to the Ortus Council of Nations. As well as serves as the centre-point of the, “Southeastern Empires”. While having been born without conflict, it has gone through no less than several major wars such as the Aramathi Liberation war, and the Great Southeastern War. Inhabitants The citizen species of the Commonwealth include humans, the Jir, the Alir, Udkavongo, Kithri, and many others. It keeps open borders and migration treaties with almost all of its nearby allies, resulting in the Commonwealth being the most diverse and integrated society in the galaxy. Additionally, its borders contain the home worlds of multiple species, like Curacao, New Sajar, and New beginning. Miltary The Military all controlled by the Commonwealth High Command, is split into two distinct and very differently cultured sectors, both having a distinct lore and history dating from the very beginning of the series. * The Navy is run by the Commonwealth Admiralty which controls Task Force Manticore, now ruled by the Ice queen herself, Admiral Ibrahim. It boasts the most advanced weapons systems, defensive systems, and transport units in the southeastern area of the galaxy. It is most well known for its ever seen presence across the series, being the mainstay for military engagements and having one of the largest histories of naval warfare in the series. * The Army run by the Commonwealth Chief's of staff however, is a different story, being sidelined by Task Force Manticore. The Army of the commonwealth is described by many to, overly aggressive, and is particularly hesitant to use foot solider's in later conflict's given the large amount of PMC's and Mercenaries having taken part in it. Still, the Commonwealth is a state without a standing army, due in part to the Destruction of Voice, as well as Riots fallowing the return of the two million survivors of the affair, and General Aspinaca hearing's. They where mostly run by the military grit and charisma of General Branicki, but following his death, the army was shattered, and disbanded. Politics The Commonwealth is one of the most politically complex states in the the entirety of the galaxy.The Commonwealth place multi-species cooperation and pragmatism within society. The Commonwealth shows it's self has a place were all regardless of species or origin can thrive and live a happy fulfilling life, and all are judged based on meritocratic principles. The Government functions as a direct democracy were all have a voice in most affairs voting for minister's, and Parliament who votes on legislation and matters concerning the people. Parliament is influenced by many factions all with their own agenda's and goals such as the Xeno Friendship Watch, and the Innovation Party. The Science Council operates as the top body for the bread and butter of commonwealth society. Scientist's with all scientific groups being organised into three branch's all being represented on the council by three scientist's though in recent years the council has come under fire from scandals perpetrated by separatists. The court's which maintain's that the laws and Constitution of the Commonwealth shall always be enjoyed by the people an that the law shall never be compromised. Finally all Executive power lies within the chancellor, and prime minster. Shu Lin the Chancellor represent's the Commonwealth as it's head of state managing foreign, and internal policy's and being Commander in chief of the Commonwealth military. Takumi Ishii being the prime minster who advise's and assist's the Chancellor with their policy and agenda's. Roles All within the Commonwealth all contribute a specific skill which help with the functioning and betterment of society. Despite these roles losing official power long ago the all still hold huge influence within Commonwealth society. * Delvers (Square Bronze badge with engraved drill) - Miners and other personnel who's work includes digging into the surface of planets, without delvers, the vast mines and sprawling underground cities of the Commonwealth would never come into existence. * Astro-Delvers (Square bronze badge with engraved drill on a field of stars) - Regular delvers who took to the sky and began mining asteroids and atmosphere-less planets. * Mason (Square granite badge with two crossed hammers) - Architects and builders. From small homes and bunkers to great hydroelectric dams, they all build all structures Commonwealth and her people needs. Your home was build by a mason. Respect it. * Astro-Masons (Square granite badge with two crossed hammers, with a large star in the background) - Builders of space stations, mostly integrated into Phalanx Protocol. * Rangers (Oval sliver badge with engraved crossbow) - Scouts and Explorers. When a planet is first marked for settling, they are the first to move out and map the terrain from the ground level, as well as serve as law enforcement before Marshall presence can be established. Also, pilots and crews of various exploration ships. * Marshals (Square iron badge with no markings) - Commonwealth's police force, marshals are people who ensure your safety. With them around, you can sleep soundly. Firefighter's are also included in this group. * Ciphers (Triangular pyrite badge with engraved ink and quill) - Bureaucrats and officials of the Commonwealth, Ciphers maintain the entire apparatus of the state. * Healers (Square white-wood badge with red cross) - Doctors of the Commonwealth best in the galaxy. * scholars (Round steel badge with engraved spyglass) - Scientist's, researchers and all those who push boundaries of progress even further. Pride of the Commonwealth. * Triggers (Round copper badge with two crossed cannons) - Soldiers and civilians who work for the army. Air forces are included as well, absorbed into the regular land army organization. * Shipwrights (Round black iron badge with engraved gear) - Builders of spaceships and engineers who maintain them. They form over 65% of Commonwealth's navy, and nearly 90% of civilian crews. * Skippers (Square gray plastic badge with engraved steering wheel) - Professional pilots of spaceships and other means of transportation, both military and civilian ones. Captain of every merchant ship is inevitably a skipper. Billions of skippers operate on land, transporting people and goods in trucks, shuttles or mag-trains. * Deckers (Oval bronze badge with engraved depiction of Ortus on a field of stars) - Military crews of spaceships - Navigators, Weapon operators, Officers etc. Ship borne marines also fall into this category. Category:Nations